Sylveon Sneeze
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Sylveon needs to sneeze, but she doesn't want to. If she sneezes, she'll cause some magic havoc. Will she be able to hold her sneezes back?


It was just another beautiful day in the world of Pokemon. Trainers everywhere were going about their business, trying to catch Pokemon and using their own to fight both Pokemon in the wild and Pokemon of other trainers. In that one part of Route 10 that required the move Strength to enter, there was a wild Sylveon that was wandering around. She had been trying not to be caught or even seen by any other trainers, but since this was a part of the route that they couldn't get to, she would be fine.

A nearby field of yellow flowers caught Sylveon's eyes, and she happily pranced over to it, ribbons dancing in the air. Once she made it close enough, she stopped and bent over to smell one of the flowers. Closing her eyes, she sniffed twice, and lightly. That was all it took.

But aside from the sweet scent of the flower, Sylveon felt some sort of dust flowing onto her nose with each innocent sniff. She opened her eyes and stood up to find a smudge of yellow pollen on her face. Much of the pollen had ended up on her nose, which was twitching and becoming itchy in response. Sylveon sniffed once more, only to send the pollen flying up both of her nostrils. The itching sensation increased significantly, with a slight burning sensation, and her nose began to twitch more violently than before. She couldn't stop it if she rubbed her nose on one of her ribbons. She whimpered slightly as her nostrils began to flare and her eyes watered slightly. She was going to sneeze.

"Haaah..." Sylveon inhaled, tilting her head back slightly. She knew that the pollen would make her sneeze, but she really didn't want to comply. If a Fairy-type Pokemon sneezed, it became unable to control its magic powers, and there would be some unusual results. And unfortunately, as a Fairy-type Pokemon, Sylveon was completely vulnerable. She shook her head rapidly, but to no effect, as the pollen that was causing her to sneeze was inside of her nose instead of on her nose. She didn't have the power to snort the pollen out, because regardless of whether she tried, only a massive sneeze would be able to clear it of the irritant.

"Ahhhh... Haaaaah..." As Sylveon continued to inhale, one of her ribbons reached her face and began to rub her nose. To her dismay, it didn't seem to work. It felt like the only option was to sneeze, but she just couldn't do it. "Haaaaaahhh...! Aaaaaahhhh...!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Desperately seeking the last resort to fighting off the sneeze, Sylveon sent a second ribbon into action. One ribbon pressed hard under her nose and the other one rubbed at her nose with as much power as she could afford. The urge to sneeze weakened, but only slightly, and her nose just continued to itch. Her entire body begged and pleaded her to release the sneeze and expel the pollen from her nose, but she just continued to resist. Her inhales kept going, but with the ribbons helping her nose, they came out slightly less loud and powerful. "Aaaaaahhhhh... haaaaah..."

By the second inhale, Sylveon became convinced that she was close to winning against the sneeze. She smiled and removed her ribbons, only for the itch to immediately intensify. She cringed and began inhaling again as her eyes watered and then squeezed shut. "Haaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-!" Sylveon was just about to release her sneeze when one of her ribbons again pressed under her nose. There was a pause as the urge to sneeze faded and she stood in curiosity. It seemed as though she had finally fought off her sneeze, so she sighed in relief. However, she made the mistake of opening her eyes, because some sunlight made it into her face and caused the sneeze to return. With her eyes watering and nostrils practically rumbling, like a volcano on the brink of eruption, Sylveon no longer had any power over her sneeze. Shutting her eyes and tilting her neck as far back as she could go, she took one final inhale and exploded.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCHHHHHHIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sylveon sneezed loudly and powerfully, and tried to make it sound as feminine and cute as she could, but she simply couldn't. Her neck jerked forwards as she unleashed her Swift attack, and fired star-shaped rays in multiple directions. These rays hit several flowers in the field, mostly in the petals and centers, causing more pollen to rise. Sylveon, trying to recover from the monstrous sneeze she just had, sniffled a few times, only to suck in more pollen that launched her into the buildup for another sneeze. "Haaaaaaaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"TCHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!" The next sneeze that Sylveon released caused her to use Fairy Wind, which blew some flowers out of her way, but also caused yet more pollen to arise from them. She tried her best not to sniff, but regardless of whether she did so didn't matter. "Ahhhhhhhhh... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH..."

Sylveon tried her best not to sneeze again. If the last two sneezes caused her to use Swift and Fairy Wind, what would the next one make her do? Terrified at the very thought, she pressed a ribbon hard under her nose and rubbed. "HAAAAAAAAAH! Haaaaaaaah..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH..." She was trying as hard as she could, but the next sneeze was coming whether she liked it or not. In spite of that, she continued to rub her nose, which was beginning to feel slightly raw. It was much more painful to sneeze, but rubbing her nose when she truly had to sneeze didn't feel much better. And besides, she didn't want to lose control of her magic moves again. "HAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Maybe if she stifled the sneeze, there wouldn't be as much of a side-effect as her other sneezes. Truthfully, Sylveon had never tried to stifle a sneeze before, but it was worth a try... Sylveon put both of her ribbons over her mouth and nose and waited for the sneeze to release.

"HAAAAAAAAAAATCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMFFFFTTTT!" That wasn't nearly as good an idea as she expected. In fact, it was such a big pain that her ears started to ring, and she almost felt like her brain was going to be blown out of her head. And she still had to sneeze. She removed her ribbons just as the next one took her over. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The fourth sneeze caused her to use Swift again, with the same result as before. She started to feel weaker from wasting her Fairy-type moves on her sneezes, but it wasn't her own fault. She blamed the fact that she couldn't control her magic. She might as well sneeze the entire day, and she didn't want that. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH... HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sylveon needed to stop sneezing, lest she cause herself to faint. She pressed one ribbon hard under her nose, and rubbed it fiercely with another ribbon. Her sneezes were supposed to blow the pollen out of her nose, but the results of her past four sneezes, minus the stifled one, had filled it with the yellow stuff. She didn't know whether she was allergic to pollen, but she couldn't concentrate on that. The next sneeze was going to be such a big one that she forgot about virtually everything else. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH..." Sylveon didn't know whether she wanted to hold this one back or release it. It was definitely going to be bigger than all of the sneezes she just did. She started rubbing at her nose with both of her ribbons, trying to stop the sneeze from coming. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. If she released the sneeze, all of the pollen in her nose would be blown right out. But if she didn't, the sneeze would just get bigger, stronger and more torturous. She was afraid that other Pokemon trainers would hear her sneeze and try to find her, but pollen was practically filling the air from the force of her sneezes, and with every passing second, she was losing control. She quickly decided that she had no other choice but to sneeze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sylveon removed her ribbons from her nose, and looked up at the daytime sun. The amount of sunlight filled her teary eyes as she waited for the sneeze to release. It was probably either going to cause her to faint or give her a migraine, but she didn't care. She had to release it, once and for all. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sylveon almost completely lost her breath as she released the monstrous, long-held-back sneeze that was torturing her for so long. She also unleashed her Moonblast move, which blew almost all of the flowers in front of her out of the way, completely involuntarily. Petals and pollen blew everywhere, but she had lost most of her breath, so she couldn't sneeze again. The moment she had enough energy to escape, she quickly ran away from the flower field, heading towards a grassier area that had less flowers. Once she had arrived, she tried to catch her breath. Most of the pollen had been blown out of her nose now, and she sniffled repeatedly. To her secret delight, she didn't need to sneeze again, but she wanted to ensure that. She rubbed her nose on one of her ribbons, and she soon started to feel better. She was glad that she didn't get caught, but she was even gladder to have finally found an end to her sneezing fit... at least, for now.


End file.
